


Just a Dream

by Theredlion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blue and Green are shippers, F/M, How do you even tag?!, Yay specialshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theredlion/pseuds/Theredlion
Summary: Yellow x Red oneshot'Nuff said ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was requested by Glad1atoR. Thanks so much for the request! It made me really happy to write this cute fluff, so I hope y'all enjoy it.

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde. Your name's so pretty, Yellow." Red was sitting next to her. They were in his room now, seated on his bed. 

"T-thank you", she managed to say, before he pulled her into a deep kiss, smashing his lips against her's. 

She blushed crimson, and he pulled back to study her features. "You really are beautiful. I love you, Yellow."

"I-I love you too, R-"

"Okay, time to wake up now!" Blue yelled. 

"Wha. . . ?" Yellow asked, groggily sitting up on her bed. No, it wasn't her's, she realized. She'd gotten lonely and decided to stay the night at Red's house. She was in his guest bedroom now. Blue and Red perched on the end of the bed, the later looking somewhat frustrated at Blue. 

"Why'd you have to wake her up?" he asked her. 

"You were talking in your sleep," Blue explained to Yellow, completely ignoring Red. She blushed for real, noticing that Red was looking at her strangely.

"Oh," she said faintly. 

"So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? You really need new clothes. . ." 

"Sure!" Yellow responded. Blue grabbed her arm, pulling her out the door forcefully. Red was left standing there with Pika on his shoulder. 

"Is that really how she feels about me?" he asked the little electric-type. Pika just rolled its eyes. Sometimes his trainer was so dense. 

 

Yellow came back laden down with numerous shopping bags. "Blue took me to the mall. . . " she explained when Red opened the door. 

"What did you get?" he asked. 

"Too many clothes. Way too many clothes."

"Let's see them," Red suggested. She gave him a look. "What? Just try some on so I can see, okay? I'm curious what you got."

"Fine," she said, taking a bag and heading to the bathroom. 

When Yellow came back, she was dressed in an cute lacy tank top and a white pleated skirt. "You look adorable!" Red told her. 

"T-thanks, Red."

"Say Yellow?"

"Yes?"

He gathered his courage, remembering Pika's reaction to him earlier. "Do you want to go check out that new ice cream place in Viridian with me?"

". . . yes. . ."

Red smiled and took the blushing blonde by the hand. "C'mon then! Let's get going."

They flew on Aero (Red's Aerodactyl) to Viridian City, and landed directly in front of the ice cream shop. Yellow had noticed that it'd been a while since Red had indulged his addiction to ice cream. 

Yellow got a scoop of mint chocolate chip, and Red (of course) ordered the tripe chocolate fudge sundae. Yellow giggled as he started on the monstrosity. "You're lucky you train with your pokemon so much, Red! You'd be huge otherwise!"

He stuck his tongue out at her, then noticed something. "Well you're a messy eater, Yellow." Red leaned forward to lick her cheek gently. She squeaked at the feeling, and he pulled back. "You had ice cream on your cheek," he explained, nervous about her response. 

She said something too quietly for him to hear. 

"What is it?" he asked her, leaning in closer to hear. 

"You missed." Yellow leaned in as well, and pressed her lips to his. 

 

After ice cream (and kissing), Red took Yellow back home. She started towards the guest room, but Red picked her up instead. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. 

"Going to bed," she told him. 

"Not to that bed. Mine's better."

Yellow blushed again. She couldn't seem to stop doing that around Red. He carried her upstairs, grateful to his mom for deciding to take a vacation this month, and not next month like she was thinking of doing. 

Laying Yellow gently on his bed, Red curled up beside her. She lay still while he combed his fingers through her hair. His breath was warm on her neck and ear. 

Red nibbled her ear playfully. She smiled and he went after her neck, kissing and biting. 

"R-Red. . . " Yellow said, "I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I. . . I love you, Red."

Red stopped, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her flat on her back to stare into her deep golden eyes. "I love you too, Yellow." He pressed his warm, soft lips to her's, kissing her slowly. She kissed back, savoring every second of it. 

"This is way better than my dream," she sighed, not realizing she was thinking out loud. 

Red smiled mischievously down at her. "You should talk in your sleep more often."

Yellow gave him a look. Red snorted and went back to her neck. He just hoped she wouldn't be too angry at him when she noticed the marks he was leaving. 

After some time, the two of them fell asleep, cradled in each other's arms. Neither had ever been happier. 

 

Yellow rolled out of bed and quietly padded downstairs, so as not to wake Red. Yellow had become a decent cook from being alone so much, and she made oran berry waffles, setting aside a plate for Red (if he ever woke up). 

She started to head out the door for a walk, but Red's voice stopped her. "Where are you going without me?" he asked, yawning. 

"I was just going to go for a walk."

"Oh. Hold up, I'll be there in a minute."

True to his word, Red had scarfed the waffles she left for him and downed a glass of water in just over a minute. "Alright, let's go!" he said, taking her hand and leading her out the door excitedly. 

They walked through the woods to Viridian City, wandering through streets bordered with trees and buildings, until they got to a market of sorts. Brightly colored awnings fanned out around a large paved square, framing a battle field. 

Green stood refereeing matches off to the side of the field. Red and Yellow waited until the current match was over before approaching him. 

"What's going on, Green? Some kind of festival?" Red asked. 

"It's to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Viridian City," Green explained. "What are you two doing here, anyway?"

"We. . . We're on a walk," Yellow explained. 

"Guess I owe Blue $20."

"What was that?" Yellow asked. 

"Not important. You two just enjoy your date." 

They both blushed this time, walking off hand in hand to explore the festive gathering. "Wait. . . was he seriously just nice to us?" Red asked. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just the festive atmosphere. He'll be back to himself in no time," Yellow assured him. Red laughed, leading her to a stall selling candied nuts.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. 

"We just ate," she reminded him. 

"Good point." He bought a bag of nuts anyway. "For later," he told her. 

She shook her head. Red and his food obsession. "Come on," she said, "let's have a battle!"

They worked their way back to the battle field in the central square,and the two of them took up positions on either side of it. 

"Are you two love birds ready to battle?" Green asked. 

"And he's back," Red announced, making Yellow giggle from across the field. Green frowned at them, then announced the rules. 

"This will be a single battle. Each side gets one pokemon. When either side's pokemon is unable to battle, the match will end. Is that clear?"

They nodded. "Alright then. Battle begin!" Green called. 

Yellow called out Chuchu, and Red released Pika. 

"Thunder!" Red cried. 

"Dodge it!" 

"Use volt tackle!"

"Counter with thunderbolt!"

The battle continued like that for a while, each pikachu exchanging attacks until both were on their last burst of energy. Sensing this, the trainers called out for them to attack. 

"Thunderbolt!" they yelled at the same time. 

The attacks clashed, but Chuchu was clearly at a disadvantage in the head on attack, as she was a lower level than Pika. The two put all their strength into the attacks, and Pika's bolt of electricity overpowered Chuchu's, slamming into the little electric mouse. 

When the sparks and kicked-up dust cleared, Chuchu had fainted. "Chuchu is unable to battle. Red is the winner!" announced Green. 

Yellow smiled at Chuchu, picking her up. She used a little of her healing powers to return the pokemon to normal, then did the same for Pika when it nudged her leg. 

"Good battle," she told Red. 

"Thanks. You did well too," he said, petting Chuchu while Pika climbed onto his head. 

Yellow yawned. "Sorry. . . just tired. . . " she said. 

Red knew that healing pokemon took a lot out of Yellow, so he found a convenient tree for them to rest under. Red sat down underneath the spreading branches, leaning his back against the gnarled trunk. Yellow sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was asleep in minutes. 

 

 

A few hours later, Yellow finally awoke. Red was sleeping now, an arm around her shoulders. Chuchu sprawled in his lap. Yellow smiled the ever-energetic Pika, who was running in circles nearby. He stopped, choosing instead to climb on Yellow. 

The blonde dex holder reached into her bag to pull out a sketch book. Pika watched her draw Red from his perch on her head. The pokemon got excited when it noticed her drawing him on Red's shoulder. 

Chuchu grumbled in her sleep, rolling off of Red's lap to land on the ground. She shook herself awake and went to go play with Pika. 

Yellow could've stayed there forever, breathing in the light, sweet air and watching the two pikachu play, with Red sleeping beside her. She sighed softly, her stomach growling gently. Red's bag was slightly open, so she rummaged through it until she found his bag of nuts. 

Munching quietly, she sketched Chuchu and Pika playing together. Red woke up just as she was finishing the shading work, staring around himself until he was fully awake. "Hey, Yellow. Watcha doing?"

"Sketching. And stealing your food," she replied. 

He grabbed a handful of candied nuts from her. "It's getting late. Want to go home?"

She nodded, so they went back together. Yellow pretty much lived at Red's house anyway, so Blue wasn't surprised when she saw the two of them walked past her towards Red's house. She was surprised when she saw Red kiss Yellow's cheek before opening the door for her. 

"Yes! Green owes me $20!" she cheered. Thankfully, no one seemed to have heard her. 

 

 

Red and Yellow raided the fridge, which was full of junk food (Red was the one stocking it, after all). 

Yellow found a box of pocky sticks, and was munching on the end of one when Red sat down on the couch next to her. He bit the other end, giving her a look that said 'I dare you to let go'. 

She didn't. They met in the middle, and Red bit Yellow's lip, asking for entrance. She gave it. Somewhere in there, Red ended up on top of Yellow, propping himself up with his elbows, with Yellow clutching his shirt to pull the raven haired boy deeper into the kiss. 

They stayed that way for a while, neither wanting to move. Red started running his hands along Yellow's sides, making her moan into his mouth.

Eventually, Red flipped over so Yellow was laying on top of him, and he put his arms around her, pulling her close. They drifted off to sleep, once more in each other's embrace. 

And it wasn't the last time, either.


End file.
